


"I'm not worth saving!"

by llama_chan



Series: GabeNath one shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: A 3 part one shot.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

He heard creaking above. Bolts breaking. He glanced up. A stage light above Nathalie was about to fall. He saw the last bolt break and shoved her out of the way. Darkness. Heat. A burning sensation. Muffled voices. Nothing.

A rhythmic beat. Beep. Beep. Beep. Every part of him felt heavy. He tried to move. He couldn't. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Two on his arm. He opened his eyes, the bright light causing him to close them again. He thought he heard his name. Two voices. He opened his eyes again. The light was not as harsh. He looked to his left. A messy mop of blonde hair.

"A-a-drien?" It hurt to speak.

The figure's mouth moved. Then what he assumed was their head. He looked to his right. Black and red. It seemed familiar. It moved closer. Gabriel retreats as far back into the bed as he could, closing his eyes. He felt something cold. He opened his eyes again, his vision was much clearer. Adrien and Nathalie. He pulled himself up, both Nathalie and Adrien assisting him. He felt woozy… but also amazing. 

"Dad?" The clarity of Adrien's voice was startling. He turned to Adrien. A cold glass was placed against his lips. He looked back at Nathalie. She tipped the glass and he began to drink. She placed the glass back on the table.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" 

"What happened?" Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I remember the light and moving but that's about it."

Silence.

Gabriel looked at Adrien who was staring at Nathalie, who was staring at the floor. "Is no one going to tell me?" 

"You… you saved Nathalie. A stage light fell a-and you pushed Nathalie… and it...fell on your leg…" by this point, Adrien was crying. Gabriel reached over and pulled him into a hug.

Nathalie cleared her throat. "The light landed on your lower right leg, breaking it in two places. The doctors had to operate to realign the bone. I have already made preparations for your return to the mansion. You will, however, remain here until Tuesday afternoon, when the doctors will release you. I've spoken to the doctors and they will keep physical contact to the minimum." Gabriel glanced down seeing the weird contraption keeping his leg straight. "You fell unconscious immediately. When you… you saved me, you knocked the air out of your lungs. The doctors will explain everything better." Nathalie got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel hadn't seen Nathalie since he woke up in the hospital. He didn't mind at first, after all, she ran his company. But it had been almost a week and even Adrien hadn't seen her. They got an email every morning notifying them of their day and that was the only contact they had. If it wasn't for that, they would have thought she fell off the face of the earth.

"Father would you be able to help me with my homework?" Adrien poked his head around the door.

"Can't Nathalie help you?" Gabriel put down his book.

"She hasn't answered my messages all day." Adrien frowned. "I'm just really stuck on this question."

Gabriel sighed and patted the space next to him. Despite what Adrien may think Gabriel failed most subjects. He didn't have the same level of intelligence as his son. It's why Nathalie always helped him. 

"It's this question here." Adrien pointed it out whilst scooting up next to Gabriel. 

Gabriel looked at the question, it was algebra. He wasn't terrible at maths but algebra he could never do. He swallowed hard. This was going to be tough. They spent an hour trying to solve the question, eventually giving up and resorting to watching a film. Both falling asleep before the credits. 

Nathalie crept through the mansion figuring they'd both be asleep due to the late hour. She snuck into Adrien's room and was alarmed to not find him there. She moved quickly to Gabriel's and sighed with relief spotting the two. She walked over and tucked Adrien in, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. She moved onto Gabriel, making sure his leg was put just right. She removed his glasses and brushed his hair back. Picking up Adrien's homework book she solved the equation in under a minute providing a step by step solution. Nathalie put the book back, turning her attention back to Gabriel. To her, he looks peaceful. It's probably the best sleep he's had in a long time. 

"You stupid man," she whispers. "You shouldn't have saved me. I'm not worth saving." She stroked his cheek. "I'm just a boring nobody, no one would have missed me." Nathalie held one of his hands in hers. "You should see the way they all look at me. Normally it doesn't bother me but… I know what they're thinking. 'why would Paris's number one designer save some silly assistant'. It's a question I've been trying to work out." She leans over, kissing his cheek. "Please don't save me again, it's hard to stop loving you already." And with that, she left.

Gabriel had been awake the entire time. Using the butterfly miraculous meant he was easily awoken and the shift of the mattress did just that. His heart broke when she started speaking. She was worth saving. She would have been missed by Adrien and himself. Those people are ignorant idiots. He'd save her again in a heartbeat. She loved him. She. Loves. Him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!!!! Mentions of suicide

_ Gabriel found her bedroom door ajar. He opened it. It creaked loudly. He made a mental note to get that sorted.  _

_ "Nathalie?" He called out. No response. The curtains blew open allowing the soft glow of the moon in. He briefly saw a silhouette, before the curtains closed. Gabriel walked closer to where he saw the figure. _

_ "Nathalie?" _

_ The curtains blew open again. Nathalie was now standing on the balcony wall. He started to run over the room never ending. The curtains blew close. He charged through them summoning his transformation and leapt off after her. He watched her fall, their hands almost touching for a brief second before something stopped him from falling any further. There suspended in the air he watched her hit the ground. _

Gabriel awoke with a jolt. He was sweating and panting heavily. He looked to his side noticing Adrien's absence, which he was thankful for. He laid back down trying to catch his breath. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Or was it? He jumped out of bed and crutched over to Nathalie's room. He barged through the door. There she was fresh out of the shower. Relief washed over him and he ran over, dropping his crutches. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Nathalie let out a sound in protest but quickly gave in, returning the hug. 

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Me too?" She answered perplexed. 

He pulled back slightly. Her eyes were captivating. He'd noticed them before, but never this close and never without her glasses. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. He could smell her grapefruit soap. He could smell her intoxicating scent. He felt the urge to lean in. Nathalie pushed him away. She kept her hands on his shoulders. 

"What's this all about?"

"I heard you last night," Nathalie visibly paled, "you are worth saving, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Adrien would miss you and so would I. I don't care what the tabloids say. You are my friend. My only friend it seems."

Nathalie felt her heart break. She looked at Gabriel, it seemed he didn't know what she meant last night. "Of course sir. Now I need to get ready."

"Of course."


End file.
